A Murder of Crows
by Garnet Seren
Summary: A chance meeting in a Sundermount cave could have lasting implications... What would happen if Amell had been traveling with Zevran when Hawke & Co. find him? What if Amell and Hawke were more than cousins? Based on my Amell from 'The Mage's Assassin'. F/Amell X Zevran, and F/Hawke X Anders pairings, with Isabela and Fenris throwing into the mix.


**A Murder of Crows**

Crouching low on an overhead beam, hidden by shadows, she observed the quartet below her. They had just killed a Vartarrel, which would have been impressive, if they weren't here to kill or capture her lover. One of them, a brunette with ample cleavage, seemed familiar though she was too far away to make out any clear features. So did the blonde man, the staff he carried marking him as a mage. There was something in the way he walked, that reminded her of one of her dear friends from the wardens. Their redheaded leader also caught her attention, however she couldn't say why.

Notching an arrow, she calmed her breathing to allow her to ready a fire spell. Silently she watched her blonde haired Elf step from his own concealing shadow, his customary swagger in check as he raised his hand to them in greeting. The she heard him laugh, rich and warm. "Isabela," his thickly accented voice called, pulling a smile to her red lips. _'So that's why the brunette looks familiar!'_ Without hesitation, Garnet slipped back into the shadows and nimbly made her way down the old scaffolding. If Isabela was there, she felt sure there was a chance to get out of this without a fight.

* * *

><p>"If it isn't my favourite pirate wench," he laughed, knowing that calling out Isabela's name would have alerted his beautiful warden to come to his side.<p>

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?" the pirated retorted.

"I could say the same, my dear," he grinned in reply. "We are both fortunate to find powerful… friends. No?" He turned away from Isabela to the red haired woman who stood beside her, and he was struck by how familiar her face was. Same shape, same complexion, same full lips, same alluring green eyes, very similar hair, even the same tattoo. Though his warden's were more ochre in colour. _'It's obvious they are sisters,'_ he realised, his heart stuttering with a pang of regret on behalf of his beloved. This was the sister she never got to meet. "Tell me Bela, is this one as… adventurous as our dear warden?" he teased, wondering if the woman who practically wore her face had the same temperament.

"We could always ask," Isabela winked, throwing a glance to the redhead. It didn't escape his notice that the blonde haired man behind the two women tensed.

'_Her lover?'_ he wondered, a smirk pulling at his mouth. "Ah, as much as I like an audience, there are other matters to attend, no?" Taking the redhead's hand, he raised it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "How do you do, I am Zevran Arainai. Adventurer and occasional assassin."

* * *

><p>"You're Zevran?!" he blurted out before he could stop himself. <em>'This is the man Garnet wasis so in love with?' _He didn't know why, but he had expected something else. The Elf was good looking, sure, but… he didn't know what to think, or was that Justice's misgivings. And thinking about his old friend made him cast a quick but wary glance about the cave. _'Is she here?'_ he wondered before catching the amused look on the assassins face. "I've heard about you," Anders covered hastily. "You helped the Hero of Ferelden stop the blight."

As soon as that was out of his mouth, he cursed himself. The use of her title was more Justice's than his. The spirit always regarded the Warden-Commander in high esteem and respect. Not that he didn't, but Anders had simply enjoyed one-too-many late night drinking session with Garnet and Oghren to really think of so reverently of her.

* * *

><p>Her interest was piqued. The Elf was nothing like she had been expecting when she had taken on this job. He seemed to care about the Dalish that were camped at the base of the mountain, both Isabela and Anders seemed to know him in some capacity. He had even helped the Hero of Ferelden, as her lover had pointed out, and although she had never met her… had her mother said cousin? Ruby Hawke was damn sure the woman who had saved Ferelden from the blight wouldn't keep bad company.<p>

"I must admit, I was awaiting an assault by the Crows, not the mighty Champion of Kirkwall," the assassin grinned, finally letting go of her hand. _'That he has just kissed'_ her brain helpfully reminded her.

"How do you know I'm the champion?" she asked cautiously.

"Slayer of Qunari, Deep Roads explorer, and a beauty to make the gods jealous," Zevran stated, his voice dropping in pitch and threating to send a shiver down her spine. "You underestimate your fame, my dear."

To her right, Isabela tried and failed to stifle a laugh as Anders grumbled behind her. "You mentioned Crows, I presume you didn't mean birds," Ruby said, hoping to steer the conversation into less treacherous waters. If only to save an arguement with her lover later.

"Oh please," the assassin gasped. "Do not tell me you know nothing of the Antivan Crows!"

* * *

><p>Garnet had been intent to stay hidden in the shadows, simple observing the champion, no matter how much she would have liked to greet Isabela and Anders. Her fellow mage especially, since she hadn't seen him since the business with Justice. Which she supposed would mean the spirit was also there to greet. However, Zevran's theatrics over the Crows prompted her into action. She wouldn't submit another to listen to his rants about his old guild, no matter how good natured it would be.<p>

"For Makers sake, if you value your sanity, you will run now. Before he can bore you to death with stories about the Crows," she called out, stepping from her hiding space and turning their eyes to her.

It took more willpower than she would like to admit, to keep walking towards the group, once the champion's eyes met hers. Garnet's heart leapt into her throat as she regarded her mother's daughter, her sister. _'Sister'_ she could well remember how Alistair had been when he had met his own long-lost sibling, and she hoped this would go better for her.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Isabela gaped at the warden, then at Hawke. "Andraste's Knickers!" she cursed. She had heard from Ruby that she was somehow related to the hero, but this... "You're blasted twins!"<p>

"Cousins," Hawke corrected, though the quaver in her voice led Isabela to believe even she thought it was more.

"If you're cousins, I'm the queen of Rivain," the pirate laughed.

"You're majesty," the warden muttered, almost too low to hear.

* * *

><p>Noticing the almost imperceivable strain on the face of his lovely warden, Zevran made an attempt to lessen the burden on the sisters. Namely, by reminding the champion that she had mostly likely come here to kill him. "So, let me guess," he drawled, draping an arm lazily about Garnet's shoulders once she stood beside him. "A man named Nuncio had asked you to catch a dangerous killer, yes?" As the champion nodded, his warden sighed, echoing his own feelings. The Crows, or what was left of them, were a near constant thorn in their sides. Nuncio being almost as bad as Taliesen had been. "What did he say this time?" he asked, curious despite himself. "That I killed his wife? Butchered his parents? Sold his children into slavery? Or did he tell you that is a lawman from Antiva, charged with capturing a ridiculously handsome fugitive?" He punctuated his question with a charming, flirtatious smile, causing Garnet to snort in amusement.<p>

"He didn't mention how handsome," the champion quipped, smirking.

'_Similar personalities, how very novel' _he thought. "Oh, I like her," he grinned to the woman in his arms.

"Good looking woman who pays you a compliment, why am I not surprised?" Garnet chuckled, her shoulders finally releasing some of their tension. Which, naturally, was his aim.

"Well, you know a woman can't resist those high cheekbones," Isabela grinned.

"Oh, I thought it was his 'pouty lips' that did it for you Izzy?" the warden winked.

Zevran easily noticed how the two men behind the pirate and the champion shifted from foot to foot, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the exchange. Which only led him to feeling more daring. "So, my dear champion, you can either tie me up, gag me, then manhandle me, or… you can take me to Nuncio," he flirted, unable to hide his smirk as the blonde mage gaped at him, then at Garnet, who merely chuckled.

"I like you're list of options," the champion stated. "But does it have to be in that order?"

'_Oh, I really like her' _he laughed to himself. "I knew you couldn't resist my obvious charms," he teased, undoubtedly earning himself rolled eyes from his beloved. "It's the accent, isn't it?" Knowing it was one of the things his enchantress found arousing.

* * *

><p>Ruby's feelings were in a very unusual turmoil. In front of her stood the Hero of Ferelden, who looked so like her, she was seriously doubting the truth of her mother claiming she was merely a cousin. And after what had happened to the rest of her family, Ruby was desperate to know more about the warden, no matter how they were related. Also this assassin was a complete puzzle, he was utterly charming, easy on the eye, and above all, seemed to be being truthful. Also, his arm around the shoulders of the woman who could possibly be her sister was swaying her opinion somewhat. Without a shadow of a doubt, she knew she wasn't going to turn him in, however…<p>

"What do you think, Isabela? You know him best," she asked.

"I've had better," the pirate shrugged.

There was a moment of stunned silence, before Ruby's mouth began to tug into a smile she was unable to hide. For a heartbeat, she wondered if her grin would offend the warden, until Garnet Amell broke the silence and outright laughed, tears actually rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Silently, Fenris watched the exchange. The assassin they had been tracking was nothing as he was expecting, other than a fellow Elf, but that is not what had his attention. The fact that the Hero of Ferelden looked so like Hawke… Fenris had to agree with Isabela, there seemed little chance that these two remarkable women were not sisters. Another thing that surprised him, was that he found himself approving of another mage. Though this one inexplicably carried an ornate bow, and had two daggers strapped to her waist. <em>'How very curious'. <em>Intent on remaining a passive spectator, at least for now, Fenris rolled his shoulders, relaxing his stance and watched the scene unfold._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Now that it had, thankfully, been decided that Zevran wasn't going to be handed into that blasted Nuncio, Garnet turned her attention to greeting her old friends. First, she was caught by an unexpected hug from Isabela, and she gave the pirate a cheeky kiss on the lips, mostly for Zevran's benefit.<p>

"Tentadora seducción," he muttered, a smile evident in his voice.

Chuckling, she turned her attention to her fellow mage, and eyed him critically. She caught how the champion shifted into a ready position, and Garnet smiled to herself, glad her fellow warden had found someone to stand by him, after he had fled. "Hello Anders," she smiled, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. "And you Justice," she added. "It's been too long." Stepping back a fraction, she held her friend's face in both her hands, his arms still loosely around her waist. Her eyes quickly roved over him, before she sighed in relief. "You're looking better than I dared hope. We've been worried about you, you promised to write," she admonished, then turned to Hawke, who was looking at her in surprise. "Thank you for looking after this idiot."

* * *

><p>Relaxing her stance, Ruby looking into the eyes of the other redhead. It was disconcerting, almost like looking into a mirror. Yet the warden's words made her smile, it seemed she was a friend of Anders, one that really cared for him… and Justice, as Ruby could have sworn she heard the fellow mage greet the spirit as well. And 'idiot' currently seemed a good description for her lover, he was evidently not as alone as he thought.<p>

"Idiot about sums it up," she chuckled, throwing Anders an affectionate smile. "Ruby Hawke, by the way." She offered out her hand to the women who could so easily be her sister.

"Garnet Amell," the warden replied, shaking her hand. The warmth in the woman's smile made Ruby think that Anders wasn't the only one not as alone as feared.

* * *

><p>As the two women shook hands, Zevran eyed the blonde mage. "So this is the infamous Anders?" he grinned at the man, who gave him a wary look in return. "My dear Grey Warden has told me much about you, my friend, and she was most adamant that we track you down when we left Antiva."<p>

"She was?" Anders asked, evidently puzzled.

"Indeed, as was a particular, interestingly fragranced, dwarf who we were on our way to meet before Nuncio picked up our trail," Zevran explained.

The mage's caramel coloured eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why?"

"Oghren… I cannot say, though Garnet has been deeply concerned for you… _both_, my friend. As for me, I wanted to thank you for looking out for my fearless enchantress when circumstances took me from her side," he noticed as Ander's eyes widened when he said 'both', making him chuckle. "Ah, yes. I do indeed know of your particular… circumstances. I must say, risky lengths to go for a friend, but no less noble for that."

* * *

><p><em>'She told him about us?'<em> Justice's thoughts collided with his own, both surprised and angry.

_'And he's not bother about it,'_ Anders pointed out, starting to realise what Garnet saw in the enigmatic Elf.

'_They were looking for us. They were… concerned?' _Justice asked._  
><em>

'_Seems so'_ he replied. "So you and Oghren? Just couldn't survive without me huh?" Anders quipped, trying to force the old teasing tone he had always used with Garnet.

"And Nate," she replied, smiling. "Though he got called on away on business before we could meet up to track you down. You are an incredibly difficult man to find." There was a proud note to her voice as she said this. "Oh, and Delilah says Pounce is doing great. He and Nate junior are apparently inseparable."

The relief he felt that Ser Pounce-a-lot was well, was overwhelming. He couldn't help but grin, giving the beloved cat to Nathaniel's sister to look after had evidently been one of his few good ideas in life.

'_As was becoming friends with the Warden-Commander'_ Justice stated, and Anders couldn't help but agree. It was good to see their old friend again, almost like a weight had slightly lifted. He was sure she would be another ally to their cause.

* * *

><p>Despite being quite angry that Nuncio had lie to her, Ruby couldn't help but be oddly content with this unusual situation, since it had given her the chance to meet another family member and Anders the chance to realise he isn't as alone as he thought. However, one problem loomed large over them… what to do with that blasted Nuncio, and she said as much.<p>

Garnet laughed. "That is easy," she grinned, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. "Fireballs, lots and lots of fireballs."

"What?" Zevran gasped, slinging an arm around the warden's shoulders. "No ice storms? Daggers? Arrows coated in lethal poison? How unfortunate…" He sounded genuinely upset at that, causing Ruby to chuckle.

There was little point denying she already liked the unusual pair. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So just an idea that came to me whilst playing DA2, but based off my Amell from 'The Mage's Assassin' story. Hopefully it's clear that each page break is a change of character PoV, and obviously this is a one-shot, at least for now… since I have The Mage's Assassin and This One's Heart is Pure (ME fic) already running consecutively.  
>Tentadora seducción means Seductive Temptress in Spanish.<strong>


End file.
